Fanfic Freaks
by SSGold19 Shousetsuka
Summary: It's a boring day in the Guild. Only Natsu, Lucy and Happy are in it. But did I mention they have a computer? And that people are coming back? Just imagine. What if they discover the stories we publish?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo… Here I am with another fanfic trial. I hope you like it and I know my prologues are quite bad, but I'm sorry (gomennasai)**

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. The guild's hall was empty. Almost everybody went on missions. Natsu and Happy were bored as hell. Lucy went to the bathroom so she left a package on a table. Of course, Natsu and Happy couldn't resist. Natsu started wondering about what they got out.

"What is thi-?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!?" Lucy shouted.

They backed off.

"Oh, Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted cheerfully.

"Sorry, it's just that it's brand new…" Lucy apologized.

"Oh. So what's it?" Natsu asked.

"It's a 'laptop'. It's basically a computer that's portable as long as you have internet access," Lucy explained, hoping they understood it. Both had blank looks on their faces.

"So… What's a computer? And what's internet?" Happy asked. Lucy sighed. Well…

A computer is a machine that allows you to do loads of things as writing, reading, calculating, and looking for information.

Internet is what allows you to look for that information. But you can also play, or read, or publish thing, or another huge amount of things. Understood?"

Natsu and Happy nodded quickly.

"OK. If you promise you won't destroy, break, incinerate, suffocate, etc. it, I let you use it."

"We promise!" Both exclaimed. So she directed Natsu to the internet and he began to use it.

Lucy was peacefully, sitting at the lonely bar, until she heard Natsu.

"LUCE! LOOK AT THIS!" He yelled.

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed. Oh man, if it wasn't important he was so dead.

"I found a place called Fan-fic-Whatever where all of our names are written!"

"It's Fan-fic-tion. Whoa, really? How do they know us?" Lucy asked, interested.

"Dunno, but I bet there is stuff about me defeating every crappy enemy Fairy Tail had!" Natsu said. He clicked on one history.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, because Natsu was squinting at the computer trying to read that small letters. She realized that he didn't know the zoom, so she sighed

"Fine, I'll read it." Lucy said, pushing Natsu aside.

 **Forbidden Love**

"Geez, what a cheesy title" Natsu said.

"Shut up! I'm reading." Lucy answered. Natsu shut up for his sake.

 **By: untangledveins**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Happy asked.

"It's the author's pseudonym." Lucy answered.

"Untangled veins… Scary…" Natsu said, imagining them.

 **Lately Sting-**

"STING APPEARS HERE! OMG! Now let's read it with even more interest!" Natsu exclaimed.

 **-has been having these "dreams" of a certain blonde girl, which is his little sister. Of course he would have a sister complex, but terrified of rejection and losing the bond with her, he keeps quiet. But what if he's not the only one with the same feelings? Contains lemon and mature scenes! Rated M for a reason.**

"I-I-I don't think we should be reading it…" Lucy said.

"Oh, c'mon, go on!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What's 'rated M'?" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Maybe it's rated MINT because it's delicious" Natsu answered.

"Could you two shut the f*** up, please?" Lucy said from her bench. "I can hear you"

 **"Sting" A feminine voice moaned out to the said person that was hovering above the girl.** **Sting looked down and found a very turned on and naked Luc-**

"THAT WAS ENOUGH READING" Lucy shouted, all embarrassed.

She was all flustered, almost boiling, as Natsu, who was wishing to finish the chapter to see that 'You-know-what' stuff.

"But I wanted to read more" Natsu pouted, clearly blushing.

"Yea, it was interesting…" Happy said. 'I wanted to see Natsu jealous or blushing…' He thought.

"NO! IT WAS EMBARRASING!" Lucy shouted.

"What was embarrassing?" A voice behind them said.

"Erza! Gray!" Lucy greeted.

They were standing there, wet, waiting for answers.

 **So here goes the prologue. I know it's bad. Just wait until I update the second part… And here is an advance of Ch. 2:**

 _ **"If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else" Erza scowled. "I don't feel like dealing with you two right now. Why don't you fight outside?"**_

 _Everybody was jaw-dropping._

 _"E-E-E-E-Erza doesn't want to stop them? ATTENTION EVERYBODY: THE APOCALIPSE IS NEAR!" Lucy shouted, causing everyone else (but Erza) to start panicking._

 **See you next chapter!**

 _ **.San**_


	2. YAOI! HELL NO!

**Soooo… Here we are with chapter 2. If you want me to write a part of your history, just tell me.**

 **I shortened and changed a bit this Fanfic (it's originally a little bit longer) bc I'm lazy \\(- .-)/**.

 **Well I hope you like it.**

 **N.D.S.**

 **CHAPTER 2- YAOI?! HELL NO!**

"How are you?" Lucy asked. _'Somehow, I'm glad they're here'_

"Great. We found a new type of strawberry cake. Perfect." Erza answered as Lucy and Gray sweat dropped.

"We found something better! Fan-fic-tion!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What's that? A weapon?" Erza asked. Lucy explained AGAIN the same she explained to Natsu.

"I see… Lemme read one" Gray said, pushing Natsu to the side. Ignoring his cursing, he scrolled down and randomly picked one.

 **A One Time Situation, Natsu/Gray**

"It will be weird to talk in third person…" Gray muttered

 **By: DarkDreamer253**

"What kinda name's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a name for someone's who's dark and is dreaming. Geez, shut up, I'm reading!" Gray said.

 **When Natsu and I-**

"Gray" Erza said.

"OK, Gray" Gray said _**(A/N: Weeeeird…)**_

 **-are fighting hand to hand, no magic, it'll finally decide who's better. When an accident happens, will it lead to something more?!**

"Geez, what a lame summary" Natsu said.

"Be quiet! I'm listening to the history" Erza said, which made Natsu shut up immediately.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**

"It's obvious, Master owns it." Lucy said. Everyone agreed.

 **But man, I wish I owned Lyon and Gray! They are SEXY!**

Gray smirked at Natsu.

 **WARNING! Contains Yaoi!**

"Dafuq is Yaoi?" Natsu asked. Everyone but Erza shrugged. She started boiling.

 **Natsu and Lucy had just gotten back from a job.**

"Without me? They lllike each other…" Happy teased.

Natsu blushed a bit and looked away, and Lucy copied his moves but blushing even more.

 **Natsu was so tired; he rested his head on one of the tables and fell asleep. Suddenly, something cold went down his back. Natsu jumped up. Gray started laughing.**

Gray started laughing.

 **"Y'think that's funny?" Natsu yelled**

 **"Yeah I do" He kept laughing-**

He kept laughing until Erza glared him.

 **"Got any problem?"**

 **They started fighting once again.**

 **"If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else" Erza scowled. "I don't feel like dealing with you two right now. Why don't you fight outside?"**

Everybody was jaw-dropping.

"E-E-E-E-Erza doesn't want to stop them? ATTENTION EVERYBODY: THE APOCALIPSE IS NEAR!" Happy shouted, causing everyone else (but Erza) to start panicking.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Erza shouted. Gray quickly sat in front of the computer. Lucy started shivering (the door was opened and nobody wanted to close it) and Natsu and Happy sat at the bench and froze (but for a different reason than Lucy).

 **"I want to settle this fight once and for all!" Natsu said.**

 **"I was just thinking the same thing!" Gray agreed.**

Silence.

Weird (not perverted) thoughts crossed Lucy's mind, but she didn't want an angry Erza.

She imagined her at her worst moments. _'Scary…'_

 **The two went outside the guild. They got ready to fight. This was the fight they'd been waiting for.**

 _'NO WAY IN HELL!'_ They both thought. But they stayed quiet.

 **"No rules" Natsu told Gray. "Magic is not allowed"**

 **"Fine with me" Gray smiled, "Let's get this over with!"**

 **Natsu went to punch Gray in the stomach. Gray dodged and his clothes came off. He was in just his underwear again.**

 **"Would you stop stripping all the time?" Natsu went for another attack at Gray's head.**

 **"I'll stop stripping when you stop looking for Igneel!" Gray countered Natsu with a punch to the chest.**

 _'I've already stopped. So he should stop stripping.'_

Natsu opened his mouth to say that, but a look from Lucy and the thought of Erza made him shut up.

 **"Never gonna happen!" Natsu sounded strained because of the blow to the chest.**

 **"Then I won't stop stripping!" Gray's cheek was red where Natsu hit him.**

"Duh" Lucy said.

 **Natsu went to tackle Gray as Gray went to tackle him. The two went down and-**

"AND THEN I KICK HIS ASS!" Both shouted.

Erza irradiated a dark aura which made them shut up.

 **Natsu was on top of Gray now. Their lips had touched accidentally. But something felt right about this kiss to-**

"I CAN'T CONTINUE READING!" Gray shouted. "THIS IS MAKIN' ME SICK!"

Lucy noticed the sparkles in Erza's eyes. _'How can she like her teammates' yaoi?'_ Lucy asked herself.

"CONTINUE READING OR ELSE!" Erza shouted, but Lucy could still see the sparkles.

Gray sighed, turning pale.

 **-both of them. Gray rolled Natsu underneath him and kissed him-**

"NO!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"HEY!" Erza replied.

 **-again. Natsu's mouth felt hot to him.**

"Yep, it's hot" Lucy said.

"How do you know? Did you two kiss?" Happy teased.

"Wha-?! NO! He just told me!" Lucy said red as f-.

"UPPUKUKUKUKU!" Happy said.

"Gray, read" Erza ordered. "WITHOUT INTERRUPTIONS".

 **Was that because he used fire magic? But this wasn't right.**

 **When Gray got up, he pulled Natsu.**

 **"This was only a one time thing," Gray decided," We won't tell anyone either."**

 **As Gray was walking back to the guild, Natsu pulled him back and stole another kiss.**

 **"Natsu, what are you doing?," Gray asked, blushing red.**

 **"I can't agree to what you're asking," Natsu grinned," I know you liked it, too."**

 **Natsu kissed Gray again. At first Gray tried to push him off, but he tripped and Natsu fell on top of him. That's when Gray gave up and kissed him back. Soon it turned into a make-out session. Gray and Natsu never separated but for a second to breathe every few minutes.**

 **-TIMESKIP (Read the story by yourselves: It's not… appropriated?)**

 **In the guild, Lucy was pacing back and forth. What if they seriously hurt each other? They usually came in by now. She had to go check. If they were hurt, she had to help them. She opened the door and saw Natsu and Gray on the ground, making out. She screamed.**

 **Natsu and Gray both jumped up, red as tomatoes. Lucy was also red.**

 **"Uh...let's just pretend this never happened," Lucy said.**

 **"Yeah," Natsu and Gray answered at the same time.**

 **All three of them pretended to forget about what happened.**

Silence.

Silence.

Then Lucy started laughing out loud. Erza's eyes sparkled and Natsu and Gray were sulking in a corner. Then Erza came up with the "idea"

"EVERYBODY! LET'S GO TO LUCY'S HOUSE!" She shouted.

Ignoring Lucy's arguments, she walked out the guild dragging the blue Natsu/Gray out of the guild. Lucy and Happy sighed as they followed her.


	3. Let's revise the ABC (Gale)

**What's that up in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's this chapter!**

 **Now seriously. Sorry for not updating the other story but I have a "Writer's block".**

 **Anyways. Here is chapter 3 for F. Freaks. I don't own anything but my crazy imagination. Duh. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited or read. You guys are awesome! Well, here is Ch.3…**

 _ **-Let's revise the ABC!-**_

Lucy sighed. "Where are they?" She asked.

Her blue partner giggled. "I saw Erza drag them to a cake shop".

"How does it doesn't surprise me?" Lucy said.

"Go look for them" She said. When he left, she sighed. "At least I'll have some pea-"

A knock in the door interrupted her. When she was going to open, she heard a conversation.

"Ya sure it's here, short stack?" A rough voice said.

"Yes. Don't call me like that!" A girl's voice replied.

"Oh, Young love!" No doubt. Mirajane's voice.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" The other two yelled at the same time.

When Lucy opened the door, she saw a flushed Levy, a cursing Gajeel and a… Well, and Mira.

"Hey, Levy-chan, what are you doing here?" Lucy happily asked.

"Well, I was being attacked by a monster called 'boredom' in the park and then I found him" She said, pointing Gajeel. "Then, I proposed coming to your house and in the way we found Mira". Levy answered.

"And this two have been acting lovey-dovey all the way here!" Mira said happily.

"We haven't! We've been arguin'!" Gajeel refuted. He had a pale blush almost unnoticeable.

"They're still in denial" Mira whispered Lucy. She nodded, founding a new teasing theme for the poor Levy.

"Hey, whuzzat?" Gajeel asked, pointing to the laptop.

"Ohhhh… It's a long story. Well…" Lucy started telling the story until that moment. So Levy decided to read one fanfic, taking risks.

-1 HOUR LATER-

"Levy, haven't you found anything yet?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, if you're in a hurry, then I found one" Levy answered, clicking on a random one at the page.

"Ya took your time, eh, Shrimp?" Gajeel teased.

"Oh, shut up and let her read!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who wrote it?" Mira asked.

 **By:** **Armageddon Angel**

"That's a kinda apocalyptic name…" Lucy shivered.

"You can skip the summary, we'll find out by ourselves" She told Levy. "And the author's note".

 **H is for Hands**

"Duh" Gajeel muttered.

 _ **My hands can't hold on to anything. My fists only destroy. They struggle, they strain, these dirty blood-soaked hands... But even these imperfect hands once cradled a new life. Clean, warm, tiny hands. My pride and joy. ~ Li Hua, Chaos Rings II**_

"Good quote" Levy stated.

 **Gajeel was sitting outside of a hospital door. He was deep in thought, waiting. His body was wearing the hospital scrubs provided to him. On the other side of that door was his beautiful and loving wife of almost two years, Levy-**

"WHAT THE HEAVENLY GREAT SCREWED BIG FUCK!?" Gajeel and Levy screamed, heavily blushing (In Levy's case, Gajeel was looking away but he had a blush in his face).

"Hey, Levy, I think that doing _that_ with him had consequences on language, didn't it?" Mira said with a mischievous smile.

"Wha-? No! Geez, I'll keep on readin' " Levy replied. She could feel that her cheek's heat was greater than Natsu's.

 **-Redfox.**

 **Why is Levy in the hospital? Well, good news everyone. Levy was about to give birth.**

"NO!" Both shouted.

"It's your fault" Lucy said. "Fanfiction Reading Rule #1: Don't pick a fanfic with your names on it".

"And it's your fault because of the lack of protection" Mira smiled.

Levy sighed, blushing as a sudden thought of Gajeel's body reaching over her, kissing her roughly and… WHAT THE HELL?! She better kept on reading.

 **It was quite a surprise for both of them. Not that they didn't expect this little bundle of joy. It's just that Levy was only seven-and-a-half months pregnant. The child wasn't expected to be born yet. But apparently, no one told the resident inside Levy. That special little gift wanted to be born now.**

 **But if Levy was inside the hospital room, why was Gajeel outside? Well, the answer to that question is simple. He kept frightening the doctors and nurses who were trying to help. The first obstetrician was a male and Gajeel wasn't having any man, no matter what kind of doctor he was, looking at his wife... down there. And so, he "requested" (more like threatened) the hospital for a female doctor. But he harassed this doctor as well. Every time they did something to Levy, Gajeel yelled at them. Every time Levy felt birth pains, Gajeel felt like breaking limbs. So, for everyone's sake, he was escorted out of the room.**

"Typical action for Gajeel in front of Levy" Lucy and Mira said. Gajeel just looked away.

 **So this is where Gajeel found himself. And although he could have forced his way inside the room and although he had justification to do so, the Iron Dragon Slayer waited patiently outside while Levy gave birth.**

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

 **His red eyes roamed around the room. Almost immediately, he noticed Natsu and Gray. Natsu was holding his two month old son, Igneous Jude Dragneel. Gray was holding his six month old daughter, Uriel Niji Fullbuster. The two babies were screaming their heads and, for some odd reason, the two men were competing to see who could get their child to be quiet and sleep first. Funny faces didn't work. Gentle rocking didn't work. Bottles and pacifiers didn't work. Nothing worked, to the chagrin of everyone.**

 **Then there was Lucy and Juvia. Both of them were asleep in the hospital chairs. How they could sleep while their children-**

"WAIT MY CHILDREN WITH NATSU? HOW DID IT-?" Lucy started shouting, but she was interrupted by Mira.

"How do you know it's Natsu and not Gray?" She asked.

"Erm… Etto… Do you imagine Natsu and Juvia together?" Lucy hesitated. Fortunately, she was able to make an excuse. Mirajane shook her head and shrugged.

 **were crying was beyond him. But then again, from what he understood, lack of sleep is part of being a parent. Seeing the heavy bags under their eyes only confirmed that.**

 **Erza was directing traffic. She was telling each Fairy Tail member where they need to stand to welcome the birth of his child. The redhead was micromanaging everything, from where the lacrima camera had to be, how high the banner needed to be, how equidistant each guild mate had to be from one another... basically everything. The way that she was doing things, it felt to Gajeel like Erza was the one having the baby, not him and Levy.**

"Typical Erza" Lucy said, sweat dropping. Everyone agreed.

 **Mira was giddier than everyone, matching the excitement of everyone combined. She was telling everyone how happy she was to welcome a new life born to Fairy Tail. Again, it was like she was having the kid. The way she was acting, it confused Gajeel to no end. If she loved kids so much, why doesn't she find a man and have one of her own? It's not like she was lacking for potential suitors, especially inside the guild. Pssh, whatever.**

"Typical Mira" Lily said.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"I got in here by the window, before you ask" Lily told Lucy, who just stared at him.

 **His friend, Pantherlily-**

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS" Lily said, causing Levy to shrug.

 **-, was pacing about on the floor. If this were a cartoon, Lily's pacing would have created a rut into the floor. At times, he would look at Gajeel. Gajeel would look back. It was like he was asking why he wasn't joining him in his pacing.**

"Like I'd be caught dead pacin' " Gajeel snorted.

"It's funny" Levy chuckled before keeping on reading.

 **Like he would be caught dead pacing. The baby would come when it came.**

 **Everywhere his eyes roamed, Gajeel saw excited faces waiting for the new arrival.**

 **-HANDS TIMESKIP (I'm lazy)-**

 **The door to Levy's room opened. Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing. A somewhat portly nursed stepped outside. She turned to Gajeel.**

 **"Mr. Redfox?" She asked.**

 **Gajeel stood up. It was strange. Even though he knew what she was going to say, his legs felt like jelly.**

 **"Yeah." He said.**

 **"Congratulations, you are a father now." The nurse smiled.**

 **Fairy Tail erupted in a cheer but that was quickly silenced by the portly nurse.**

 **Gajeel felt like jumping for joy. Sure it would have looked stupid, but hell, he was a father now. He deserved some freakin' leeway.**

 **"Can I go in now?" He asked.**

 **"Of course." The nurse told him. "But first..."**

 **She handed him a pair of paper gloves. Gajeel frowned a bit.**

 **"Newborns are more prone to infection than normal people, premature babies even more so." The nurse explained. "This is just a precaution, okay?"**

 **Gajeel nodded and donned the gloves.**

 **"Okay, it will be you first, Mr. Redfox." The nurse told him. "Then afterwards, the others can see from the NICU observation room."**

 **Gajeel nodded again. He looked at everyone from Fairy Tail. They were all smiling at him, Lily, the Master, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, hell, even Jet and Droy looked happy for him.**

 **"Gajeel." The master called out to him.**

 **Gajeel stopped in his tracks to listen to him.**

 **"When you hold your child for the first time, all of your worries, all of your fears, all of your doubts will disappear." Makarov told Gajeel.**

 **The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded. He took a deep breath and followed the nurse into Levy's room.**

 **Gajeel immediately saw Levy. She looked completely exhausted. Her wild blue hair, which he loved, was matted to her forehead. She was dressed in the hospital gown and she had this glow about her that made her look beautiful. (Levy was always beautiful to Gajeel but this glow that she had ever since they knew she was pregnant only intensified her beauty.) His eyes roamed down to the two swaddling bundles in her hands down to the...**

 **Wait!**

"What?" Lucy asked.

 **Rewind!**

 **Gajeel's eyes went back to the two swaddling bundles in Levy's arms. He rubbed his eyes. Then he rubbed them again. Yep, there were still two.**

 **The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. Gajeel barely registered it. "Twins?" He asked.**

 **"We were surprised as well." The female doctor told him.**

 **Gajeel looked confused. "But how?" He asked.**

 **The doctor smiled and looked at Levy's chart. "It says here that you two never went for a ultrasound. You and Mrs. Redfox-**

"It sounds strange" Levy muttered, with pink dye on her cheeks.

"But you know you want to" Lucy and Mira teased.

"Oh, shut up already!" Levy exclaimed.

 **\- said that you wanted to be surprised with the sex of your baby." Gajeel felt a shiver run up his spine when she referred to Levy as Mrs. Redfox. Damn, even after a year of marriage, it still felt just as-**

"WEIRD!" He exclaimed

"GOOD!" Mira screamed

 **-good.**

 **The doctor continued, unaware of what Gajeel was thinking. "Ultrasound probably would have picked up on that. But then again, Levy's magic or the twins' magic could have blocked the ultrasound. Up until now, the pregnancy went so smooth that there was no real reason for an ultrasound. I guess life is still full of surprises."**

 **"Gajeel." Levy softly called out to him, in that melodic voice that he loved so much. "Come here. There are two special people who want to say hello to their father."**

 **Gajeel slowly walked over to Levy... and saw pink skin from inside the two swaddling bundles.**

 **"Levy." Gajeel whispered. "We have twins?" He asked. Yes, as soon as the words left his mouth, he realized it was a stupid question.**

 **Levy chuckled. "Of course, Gajeel. A boy and a girl."**

 **"A boy and a girl." Gajeel repeated in awe.**

 **The Iron Dragon Slayer took a good look at the bundles in her arms. They were wrapped in white blankets. Their heads were topped with cloth caps, one was blue and the other was pink. He assumed that it was done to differentiate the children. He could see some slivers of pink skin which made up their tiny arms.**

 **The pierced man, for a reason unknown to him, took a whiff of the air. He could pick up Levy's scent immediately, vanilla-**

"She doesn't smell like vanilla, but more like lavender" Gajeel said, sniffing Levy's neck. A shiver went down her spine.

"Gajeel, I didn't know you were the type of guy that notices those things" Mira dreamily said.

"Tsk. One must smell everybody almost every day." He said, flushed

 **-and musty books. That was the scent that could calm him and drive him wild at the same time. He could smell the scent of the doctors which was muted by the antiseptics and sanitizers they used to prevent infection. And then, there were two scents. He couldn't really describe it. It wasn't bad, just different.**

 **The doctor sidled up to Gajeel. "Would you like to hold them?" She smiled at the long haired man.**

 **Gajeel nearly jumped through the ceiling when heard the question. Hold them? As in touch them willingly? Should he do it? Could he do it, especially with all of the blood on his hands?**

 **Levy, like always, sensed her husband's worries. "Gajeel, you will do fine." She whispered. "They will be safe in their daddy's strong arms."**

 **Gajeel's eyes widened. That she had so much trust in him never ceased to amaze him. And did she just call him daddy? Well, that's going to take some getting used to...**

 **The nurse directed him to an adjacent chair. "Sit down. It'll be easier to support them this way."**

 **The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded dumbly, still a little overwhelmed by the daddy comment. He obeyed. She was the doctor after all.**

 **Gajeel took a seat next to Levy. He watched as she took both newborns from Levy, preparing to hand them over to him.**

 **"Now Mr. Redfox, make sure you support the head when you hold them." The doctor explained.**

 **Gajeel nodded and he was handed the boy and the girl to hold in his arms. The doctor showed him the correct way to hold the newborns. Then she stepped back.**

 **"That's perfect, Mr. Redfox." The doctor smiled. "Now I have to place a call to NICU to get two incubators here."**

 **With that, she left Gajeel and Levy with their newborn twins.**

 **Gajeel looked at the children he was holding. Now he could see their faces perfectly. Their eyes were closed. Their mouths were slack. Their skin was a very light pink. And they felt so light.**

 **Gajeel looked at their hands. He placed a finger on their tiny hands. Even through the gloves, he could feel no calluses. These were clean hands.**

 **Gajeel couldn't believe it. The children were just a bit bigger than his wrists. They were so small, so fragile. Is this how newborns feel like?**

 **These babies... these babies who had no idea who he was before Levy, before Fairy Tail... He was holding them in his hands, the same hands that had shed so much blood. And yet, they didn't care. They were just as peaceful as they were before they were in his hands. The master was right. When the babies were in his hands, all of his fears and doubts disappeared.**

 **The boy in his hands opened his mouth and yawned. Gajeel smiled. He never thought that a yawn could be cute but this little boy proved him wrong. The girl opened her eyes just enough that Gajeel could see a bit of hazel in them. Gajeel's grin grew wider.**

 **And that's when it finally sunk. These were his children.**

 **There was a silence that hung in the room, a very comfortable one though.**

 **"Levy." Gajeel whispered to his wife.**

 **"Yeah?" She whispered back.**

 **"What are their names?" He asked,**

 **Levy chuckled weakly. "Yeah, we didn't get that far into deciding what to call them, did we?"**

 **"No." Gajeel responded.**

 **Levy closed her eyes. "Well, when you hold them, what comes to mind?"**

 **Gajeel looked down at his twins. He regarded them quite meticulously. The long haired man racked his brain to think of something. But no name came to mind. All he could think of was how much he wanted to protect them, to make sure that they didn't turn out like the guy he was before.**

 **"I want to protect them, Levy." Gajeel whispered. "I want to show them the guild that changed me, the people who learned to believe in me. I want to tell them of the person I was before so that they don't turn out like I did... like I could have. I want to make them strong so that they can stand on their own two feet and make the right choices instead of the wrong ones. And I'll protect them till the day I die."**

 **Levy smiled. "Protect, huh?" She murmured tiredly.**

 **Gajeel frowned a bit. "Is that not good enough?" He asked.**

 **"It's perfect, Gajeel." Levy answered.**

 **Gajeel's smile came back. "What did you think of when you held them?"**

 **Levy thought for a second. "I saw how beautiful they were." The blue-haired woman told him. "They were created from our love, Gajeel. When I saw them for the first time, I thought about how beautiful their souls were, so clean and innocent. I hope to see how much more beautiful they become as we raise them with all of our love. That we created such beautiful children together is a feeling I'll never forget for as long as I live."**

 **Gajeel chuckled. "Me too." He answered.**

 **Levy's eyes shot open. "I know what we should name them."**

 **Gajeel waited expectantly.**

 **"A name is the first gift we can give to our children." She explained. "It is something that carves our hopes and wishes for them."**

 **Levy took a breath while Gajeel looked down at his newborn children.**

 **"The boy, his name will be Mamoru." Levy whispered. "It means 'to protect'. That is your wish for them."**

 **Gajeel smiled. "Mamoru?" He said with his eyes closed. When he did, the Iron Dragon Slayer could see a lean young man, power emanating from his body. "That's a very strong name."**

 **"I thought you'd like it." Levy giggled.**

 **"And the girl?" He asked.**

 **"The girl, her name will be Reimi." Levy told him. "It means beautiful soul. That is my wish for them."**

 **Gajeel again closed his eyes. He saw a young woman just a bit taller than Levy. She was smiling at him. "Reimi... I like it."**

 **He looked at his twins. "Did ya hear that?" He asked the babies. "Your names are Mamoru and Reimi."**

 **And even though they didn't answer him, Gajeel felt like they liked the names.**

 **The doors opened. It was the doctor who delivered the children and four nurses. Two of the were wheeling in plastic boxes with holes in them. Inside the box was a bed.**

 **Gajeel got a little defensive, reflexively putting his children to his chest. Later on, he would think about this incident and realize that his parental instinct kicked in at that moment. "What are those?" He asked.**

 **"These are the incubators." The doctor explained. "We are going to put the children inside and put them into NICU. From there, we will monitor them for any changes. They are premature so we are just making sure that they are healthy enough before they go home with you."**

 **Gajeel was about to argue but Levy beat him to the punch. "Gajeel. It's okay. Let the doctors do their job." She whispered.**

 **The tension that the Iron Dragon Slayer built was defused as soon as the words left Levy's mouth. Gajeel relaxed and allowed the doctor and nurse to take his children from his arms.**

 **He watched as they gently placed them into the incubator. They then put a wristband on their arms.**

 **"What's the wristband for?" He asked.**

 **"That's so we can tell whose child they belong to." The nurse told him. "They have the parents' last name."**

 **Gajeel nodded.**

 **The doctor and nurse put the same kind of wristband on Gajeel and Levy.**

 **"Now these wristbands identifies you as the children's parents." The doctor explained. "When you wish to see them during their stay, just show the nurse on duty the band and you can see them and hold them."**

 **"Okay. Thank you." Levy whispered.**

 **The doctor smiled. "You're welcome. By the way, have you picked out a name for them?" She asked.**

 **"Mamoru and Reimi." Gajeel told the doctors.**

 **"Mamoru and Reimi? Those are very good names." She answered back. The doctor turned to Levy. "Now as for you, Mrs. Redfox, we are going to put you in a recovery room and start you on an IV drip. You need to recover your fluids. Afterwards, we can release you and then you are free to roam about the hospital."**

 **"Okay." Levy sighed. "I'm just so tired."**

 **"It's part of the effects of childbirth." The doctor told her. "You're a strong woman. You'll recover quickly."**

 **The nurse was preparing to wheel out the children.**

 **"Wait." Gajeel called out to them.**

 **Gajeel got up from his seat to look at his children before they left for NICU. He looked at the nurse. "Is it okay if I touch them on the forehead?" He asked.**

 **"Just as long as you have the gloves on." The nurse responded.**

 **Gajeel reached inside and gently placed his forefinger and middle finger on both Mamoru and Reimi's forehead. He could feel the warmth that they emitted from the tips of his fingers. He pulled his fingers back.**

 **"Thank you." Gajeel nodded.**

 **With that, his children left.**

 **He looked at his wife, his wonderful wife who had just given birth to their children. The nurses were adjusting her bed so that she could be transported. Gajeel walked up to Levy. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.**

 **"Thank you, Levy." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you for everything."**

 **"You're welcome, Gajeel." She whispered back.**

 **The nurses nodded at Gajeel, which was the sign that Levy was ready to be moved into recovery.**

 **"I'll catch up to you later, short stack." Gajeel smirked at Levy's bed.**

 **"Stupid Gajeel, you better." Levy shot back. Even after the birth of their children, they still kept up their playful banter.**

 **The bed was moved out of the room, leaving Gajeel all alone. He looked at the chair where he held his babies' in his hands for a moment. Then he walked out as well.**

 **There he was congratulated by every member of Fairy Tail.**

 **Mira was the first one to approach him. "So you're a father now." She smiled. "By the way, I just saw two incubators roll out. Which one is yours and Levy's, the boy or the girl?"**

 **"Both. Levy gave birth to twins." Gajeel explained.**

 **Mira squealed in joy. "Two Fairy Tail babies at the same time. That brings us up to four new members."**

"Four? I thought I had two?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, Natsu and Lucy's and Gray and Juvia's count too…" Mira counted.

"Let me read, please!" Levy begged.

 **Gajeel, who normally would be irritated by the barmaid's squealing, couldn't help but feel like she did. (However, it'd be a cold day in hell before he did any squealing.)**

"True as Natsu eats fire/Lucy likes Natsu" Lucy and Mira said.

"I don't like Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Phase 1: Denial. Tick". Mira wrote in a notebook.

 **Pantherlily was the second to approach him. "So you have twins." He stated. "But you only bought enough stuff for one child."**

 **Gajeel frowned a bit. That was true. They weren't expecting twins. He was about to say something when...**

 **"Don't worry about it." Lily told him. "I'll head to the baby store and take care of everything. Congratulations, Gajeel."**

 **Gajeel nodded as the black Exceed flew out of the hospital, grateful for his friend for taking care of the situation.**

 **Master Makarov hopped on Gajeel's broad shoulder. "So what are the children's names?"**

 **"Mamoru and Reimi, master." Gajeel responded.**

 **"Those are very good names." The master grinned.**

 **"And master," Gajeel said. "You were right... about how I would feel when I held them."**

 **The master nodded and hopped off his shoulder.**

 **Each guild member offered their own congratulations to the new father, who took each one with more cordiality than even Gajeel expected he had. Though he was never one for being the center of attention, the long-haired man had to admit that it felt good**

 **The last people to congratulate him were Natsu and Gray, who each slapped one of his shoulders. And Gajeel was about to fight them when he saw the look on their faces. It was the same look that they gave to their children, contentment and pride. And in that moment, Gajeel felt it too.**

 **Gajeel looked at his hands. These hands, these dirty, blood-soaked, imperfect hands, they held his children. They held new life. He could still feel their weight on them.**

 **Gajeel smiled again, a true smile that lit up his face. He is a father now and he is going to be the best damn father that he could be.**

"Sniff… So sad…" Mira said, tears near her eyes.

"Is it weird that I like that names?" Levy and Gajeel said, synchronized. Mira smirked.

"Well, now who is going to-" Levy was interrupted by a knock knock. Lucy went to the door where she found Erza and Gray. Oh, and Wendy.

"You finally found my house" Lucy said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well. That's true" Wendy replied.

"Hey Guys! I found another one to bother Salamander and Bunny girl!" Gajeel said from the room.

"Why is he here?" Erza asked

"And what's he eating?" Gray inquired.

"MY SILVERWARE!" Lucy yelled.

 **RANDOM ENDING! Ikr, it was just… I felt like it. Well, here goes chapter 3! A hint for next chapter:**

 _ **"Oooh. Let's read one of them." Happy said, very excitedly.**_

 _ **"Alright." He replied.**_

 _"Hey! No!" Lucy cried._

 **Here is the hint. I'll put a hint every odd chapter. And if you can, tell me if I got any grammar/vocab/etc. errors. English is my 2d language.**

 **Till next chappy,**

 **And please be happy!**

(Lame rhyme. Please don't make me go into depression).


End file.
